The Deck
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: El mas peligroso y apasionado de los juegos, que daría paso a la guerra de estrategas mas grandes. Allen walker un jugador de los mas bajos casinos se ve envuelto en un Reto que cumpliría sus mas anhelados deseos. "Esta historia participa en el reto Póquer del Foro Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"
1. La Apuesta

**Serie The Deck:**

 **Parte 1: El Reto**

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor** **(a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes:** Allen Walker

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Disclaimer:** D. Gray man© Katsura Hoshino

 **Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno)

 **Summary: El mas peligroso y apasionado de los juegos, que daría paso a la guerra de estrategas mas grandes. Allen walker un jugador de los mas bajos casinos se ve envuelto en un Reto que cumpliria sus mas ahnelados deseos.**

 **"Esta historia participa en el reto Póker del Foro Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"**

 **Comunidad:** Resurgiendo entre las cenizas

 **Capítulo 1: La Apuesta**

–Bien, caballeros. He ganado–comento con una sonrisa, mientras recogía las ganancias y tras los improperios de los perdedores.

Se podía decir, que era bueno jugando al póker.

Aunque era bueno, haciendo trampas y si sus compañeros de juego se dieran cuenta…de verdad estaría en problemas.

Todos los gastos, eran pagados con ese tipo de juego. Aunque debía ser cauteloso, y más con quienes vigilaban las mesas iluminadas por tenues lámparas.

El Casino Grossvenor en St. Coventry, tenía un lujo moderado para los jugadores de póker en Londres. Y, aunque no fuese una persona rica podía decirse que sus juegos de póker lo consolidaban en ese status en el que se mezclaba el mundo del poder y del bajo fondo donde había estado muchos años atrás.

Se levantó con una sonrisa, y se alejó con sus fichas.

El color caoba en las mesas y la mezcla de elegancia con descomplicada opulencia lo llevaba a ser uno de los más recomendados. Los juegos de azar, Bar, e intimidad era confortante al momento de jugar en una vida tan simple como la de un maestro de escuela, en el distrito de Birmingham.

En la semana era maestro de una pequeña escuela rural, pero, los fines de semana era un jugador de póker cuyas manos atraían a las cartas en los casinos.

Era licenciado en matemáticas y había hecho uso de ello como quien juega con un par de chicos al piedra papel o tijera.

Suspiro, reclamo sus ganancias en efectivo.

Miro a las damas bien vestidas, a los jugadores y a cada uno de ellos les envidio porque podían gastar más de lo que él podía imaginar.

Lo peor de la tormenta había pasado hacía ya una hora, pero, caía una vigorosa lluvia y las esferas acuosas de luz de gas en las farolas de hierro por la calle, arremangándose la capa y el mullido sombrero salió del casino.

Camino cerca de media hora, cruzo por la izquierda para llegar a un estrecho callejón y allí de pie un hombre enorme, amenazante se interponía en su camino.

– ¿Allen Walker? –pregunto exhalando una bocanada de humo.

–Sí, ¿Quién pregunta? –comento receloso acomodando su capa y sus lentes para verlo mejor, su cabello castaño a veces debía recortarlo, pero, primero debía reunir el dinero.

–He escuchado rumores, sobre ti en el juego de cartas–comento su voz profunda, levantando la esquina de su sombrero para dejar ver unos ojos caoba tras los lentes y un cabello rojo como la sangre, parecía de ascendencia irlandesa pensó Allen–Eres bueno, y, un grupo de caballeros, damas entre otros estamos buscando a los mejores del juego.

El soltó una carcajada, podía ser un profesor de cuarta.

Si, tal vez.

Pero, no era estúpido. El mundo en el que había vivido no decía que todo fuese gratis, y, menos un juego de póker donde las apuestas, las estrategias constituían la base del juego.

–Ya–comento con sarcasmo, sonriendo tras sus lentes–Y, Yo soy benjamín Franklin que por cierto en esta época ya es parte del Gobierno Norteamericano así que…

–El premio, es cualquier cosa que desees–comento con seriedad exhalando otra bocanada de humo–No cualquiera juega en esto, y, creo que lo sabes ¿No?

El medito, por unos instantes.

Había escuchado sobre el rumor de juegos de póker, unos que podrían hacer rico incluso a los mendigos del West End.

Eran hombres ricos quienes pagaban todo aquello, no cualquiera. Y se decía que aquellos que ganaban los retos no solo se consolidaban los reyes del juego sino, también obtenían prestigio e incluso contactos en las altas esferas.

–Sí, aceptas el Reto acércate a la medianoche en la mansión de la esquina en Hanover Square–comento mientras extendía un sobre con membrete–No tienes necesidad de llevar nada, simplemente mover tu estúpida presencia allí.

Allen vio como desaparecía en la cortina de lluvia, y las oscuras sombras del callejón. Parpadeando y apartando el agua de sus lentes, miro por donde se había ido no es que Hanover Square estuviese lejos, tampoco que aquel extraño lo hubiera intimidado.

Lo extraño era ese reto, extraño sin saber porque se volvió a una farola bajo un pequeño tejado.

El extraño emblema de oro lacrado y sorprendido abrió los ojos, nunca había visto tales invitaciones. Quito el membrete guardando los pedazos de este y miro línea tras línea de lo escrito con una pulcra caligrafía.

" _Buenas noches, Señor Walker:_

 _Es un placer invitarlo a nuestra sesión de Póker "The Deck"_

 _Un Reto en el que los mejores se disputaran, el premio más codiciado que en su vida haya visto._

 _A cambio, solamente debe asistir puntual al lugar establecido y esperar las instrucciones._

 _Nada de esto, debe ser comentado con nadie._

 _Esperamos su asistencia, a una de las más extraordinarias apuestas del Mundo del juego._ "

El frio calaba sus huesos, y metió el sobre en su chaqueta bajo la capa. No podía creer, que iría a esa patraña para atrapar ingenuos. Soltó una carcajada y apretujo su capa, mientras caminaba bajo la lluvia. "Como si fuese a caer en esa farsa" pensó incrédulo.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Había caminado durante mucho tiempo, y frente a él se alzaba una mansión majestuosa de ladrillo rojo con cuatro plantas y tres ventanas saledizas, que eran distinguidas del resto de las casas de la manzana por el pórtico cubierto de la entrada.

"¿Por qué vine?" se preguntó con su cabello castaño húmedo cuando aparto el sombrero, la linterna frente a la casa que un mozo sostenía y el suelo brillante por la lluvia difuminado por la luz parecía como el ébano mientras llegaba al porche cubierto.

"Las sombras tras el parecían más oscuras" eso pensó

–Buenas noches, caballero–comento la voz del hombre vestido de etiqueta– ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

–Bueno, me ha sido entregada esta invitación…

–Siga adelante, mi lord. Ha llegado a tiempo, la doncella os acompañara hasta el salón–comento, mientras una joven albina sonreía y con una reverencia se volvió. Debía seguirla en las sombras que lo conducirían a su nuevo destino.

Uno en el que la apuesta era bastante y la pérdida desconocida.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Lol, me he quedado atrasada con el reto póker y bueno de todos modos voy a hacer la historia bendiciones XD**

 **Makie-sama: gracias por tus comentarios en La serie Drabbles XD de Lavi bueno, no esperaba que muchos la vieran pero os gusto y eso a mí también.**

 **Aquí otra versión de la historia con mi personaje favorito.**

 **Por cierto con respecto al manga: Wooo!**

 **Fue increíble y lo entendí bastante bien, no esperaba eso de que Link tuviese aquel poder (bueno el viejo Zhu tenía algo en mente) pero, lo de leverrier u.u no me extrañaba la sobreprotección que estaba teniendo, y todo el mundo desea a la otra parte del conde para eliminar a los Noé.**

 **Bueno hasta próximo capítulo XD**


	2. The Joker

**Serie The Deck:**

 **Parte 1: El Reto**

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor(a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes:** Allen Walker

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Disclaimer:** D. Gray man© Katsura Hoshino

 **Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno)

 **Summary: El más peligroso y apasionado de los juegos, que daría paso a la guerra de estrategas más grandes. Allen Walker un jugador de los más bajos casinos se ve envuelto en un Reto que cumpliría sus más anhelados deseos.**

" **Esta historia participa en el reto Póker del Foro Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"**

 **Comunidad:** Resurgiendo entre las cenizas

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: El Joker**

–Aquí es mi Lord–comento la joven doncella, mientras lo dejaba con una leve reverencia desapareciendo en las sombras.

Allen trago en seco, y, ajustándose la pajarita roja que usaba bajo la gabardina beis desgastada giro el picaporte. Al entrar se encontró que las miradas de 10 personas más que parecían fulminarlo y con una mueca continuo el camino para ver un lugar cerca de la chimenea donde un banco apartaría el frio.

–Hasta unos niños están en esto, ¿de verdad esto es el legendario Deck? –comento la voz de un hombre joven con su sombrero a un lado y dejando ver un rostro claro con el cabello peinado hacia atrás con un cigarrillo entre sus dedos.

–Sí, claro…podemos hablar de nuestras edades–comento Allen refunfuñón mirando con sorna al tipo vestido elegante–Pero, en la mesa es donde se verá quien es quien.

– ¿Así, Chaval? –Comento la voz suave con sus ojos entrecerrados fijos en los suyos–Espero, ver quien será el humillado en la mesa.

Ambos sonrieron, esperaban ya el comienzo de ese torneo tan extraño.

–Bien, Bien–comento la voz burlona de un pelirrojo que abría de par en par las puertas caobas a un lado del lugar y vestía un esmoquin negro, el corbatín blanco junto al extraño parche en su ojo derecho con su cínica sonrisa–Veo que se están conociendo mejor ¿eh?

Todos se volvieron para ver las botas negras hasta las rodillas los pantalones blancos, con correas atadas y el cinto negro con bordados rojos que mantenía su cabello levantado. Pero, lo que más llamaba la atención eran los ojos verdes indiferentes que los observaron a cada uno como si detallara cada rasgo de ellos.

–Bienvenidos, a cada uno de ustedes a "The Deck"–comento su voz burlona y dejando a un lado la oscura chaqueta del esmoquin, para dejar ver un frac negro mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre el pecho–Sabrán que han sido seleccionados no por ser hermosos, tampoco por la cantidad de dinero que usan y mucho menos por sus títulos u estrato social.

La sonrisa se desvanecía en la indiferencia de aquella profundidad verde, y los miro fijamente con el cinismo marcado en su rostro.

–Su manera de jugar, sus estrategias y demás en la mesa han llamado la atención del "Conde" es alguien que busca al mejor jugador para llevarlo a la gloria a cambio simplemente deben jugar bajo nuestro torneo. Los gastos, de cualquier tipo serán cancelados aquí por cierto aquí os entregaremos una cantidad de dinero después de haber firmado un acuerdo…Es su elección en el azar.

Allen observo como una doncella, traía una bandeja con unos papeles envueltos con una cinta roja. Se acercaba a cada uno y dejaba que tomaran uno, llego a Allen que tomo uno de ellos mirando de soslayo a sus compañeros para fijar su mirada en el papel.

–Cada uno de ellos, tiene las cláusulas del juego y por supuesto estipula las normas a seguir del torneo–comento el pelirrojo, mientras extendía un contrato adicional para sí mismo–Este es el contrato en el que yo, como Dealer(1) del juego y quien simplemente será tan neutral como estipula el contrato.

Se hizo el silencio, a lo que el pelirrojo interrumpió.

–Por supuestos os dejare a solas, para que firméis vuestros contratos–comento mientras firmaba el papiro frente a ellos y lo entregaba a un hombre que sostenía una bandeja distinta de color–Cuando terminéis, os daré las instrucciones restantes.

Salió por las puertas dobles, por las que había entrado.

–Uff, este contrato es directo…oh, interesante–exclamo el hombre vestido de traje elegante al que Allen se había llevado mal–Bien, conforme con las clausulas ya que no es de mi incumbencia eso…

Movió su elegante mano, dejando su firma estampada sobre el lugar indicado y levantándose se acercó a la joven de cabello blanco que le señalo la puerta por donde el pelirrojo se habría ido.

–Chaval, no deberías pensarlo tanto…hazlo y ya–comento alejándose por aquellas puertas dobles, cuando se cerraron tras ellas–Para entonces, comenzar nuestro juego en la mesa.

Allen abrió el papiro y miro la letra pulcra escrita a máquina de escribir.

" **Yo, quien he sido invitado al torneo privado** _ **The Deck**_ **para coincidir con los beneficios que recibiré, acepto las siguientes condiciones estipuladas para participar en el torneo:**

 **1\. El torneo pagara los gastos de vuestro mantenimiento, ropa y comida durante la duración del torneo.**

 **2\. Si, el torneo pide que salgamos de algún lugar no se cuestionara la decisión y se aceptara viajar al lugar donde los delegados os lleven.**

 **3\. Los tipos de juegos que se traten en el torneo, recibirán su recompensa. Quienes hayan perdido durante el torneo, regresaran a sus debidos hogares siempre y cuando sea su deseo.**

 **4\. Los sorteos y retos son aceptados sin condición alguna por los concursantes.**

 **5\. Las ganancias obtenidas, serán solo del jugador.**

 **6\. Todo esto, incluido la vida personal de los concursantes se mantienen en la más discreta intimidad.**

 **7\. Si, en caso de que los participantes tengan alguna relación más allá del juego es por su cuenta con las siguientes condiciones:**

 **a. Si alguno de los dos decide terminar tal acción personal, si continua en el torneo no hará mención de ello.**

 **b. Si, en caso contrario será obligado a abandonar el torneo.**

 **c. en caso en que ambos lleguen a tal acuerdo, se fijara una nueva acta donde su relación será estipulada bajo la más discreta intimidad y si, deciden hacerla pública se estimara otra acta.**

 **8\. A partir, del momento en que se firme el contrato comenzara la fijación de todas las clausulas anteriores.** "

Allen no podía creer que este juego, fuese así de simple aunque algo en estas cláusulas no le gustaba. Suspiro, porque al ver cada punto en el que él era beneficiario y más que el torneo parecía que solo harían juegos de cartas.

"¿acaso estaría mal por una vez no estaría mal afrontar tal riesgo?" pensó mientras se acomodaba los lentes con montura gruesa para leer "¿No era El póker decisión en el momento oportuno y azar?" trago en seco al mirar las clausulas un par de veces más y cuando levanto la mirada pudo ver que todos ya se habían marchado.

Miro la bandeja que llena de los pergaminos firmados, esperaba en una esquina del salón.

Suspiro, firmo con su pulcra letra el papel y enrollándolo para atarlo con la cinta lo dejo sobre la bandeja. Se encamino hacia la sala contigua, para encontrarse con un pelirrojo sonriente y al grupo indiferente de personas que lo miraban entre impacientes e indiferentes.

–Bien, veo que mi lord había visto a jugadores de grandes retos en ustedes–comento el pelirrojo mientras sonreía para dejar ver las mangas largas de su chaqueta negra y sus guantes blancos–Ahora, debo comentarle a cada uno que su habitación en esta mansión será asignada de acuerdo a la carta que escojáis de ahora en adelante.

Se apartó los guantes blancos, delante de ellos y desplego una serie de cartas entre la palma de sus manos. Parecía un mago con su ojo cerrado como si conociera la baraja de pies a cabeza y había escuchado de tipos como el con la cualidad de un artista de la memoria.

Movía exactamente las cartas de la baraja, exactamente 14 y con maestría las movías de un lado a otro en el aire. Parecía un espectáculo y apartando tres cartas las saco entre sus dedos para desplegar sobre la mesa las cartas que escogerían, designando su destino en este extraño juego de azar.

–Damas y caballeros en el orden en que firmaron su contrato, así, también tomaran la carta que deseen–comento con su cínica sonrisa mientras tomaba las tres cartas restantes que parecían dejar claro que los tres concursantes restantes eran ni más ni menos los nobles que patrocinaban tal espectáculo–Estas cartas que he tomado, son a petición de los Lores y sobre todo son ellos los dueños de ellas para verles deben ganar el torneo, estas cartas serán entregadas al ganador de cada ronda. Debéis tener las tres, por ello habrá una ronda final y bueno conocen el juego ¿No?

Todos asintieron, entonces pudo ver como se levantaba el hombre de traje que le había retado y en sus ojos pudo ver el reto que dejaba claro contra él. El asintió, mientras tomaba su carta y asentía para dejarla ver al Dealer que sonrío para que tomara asiento nuevamente.

–Bien, Lord Mikk–comento el pelirrojo–espero os agrade su estancia.

Una mujer rubia, hermosa que tenía puestos unos lentes oscuros mientras desplegaba sus uñas delicadamente tomando una carta. Ella tenía un hermoso vestido de muselina de noche, tenía un suave vestido sin la exótica campana y el corsé parecía resaltar su esbelta figura.

–Lady Bell, espero nuestros servicios sean de su agrado–comento el con una leve inclinación de cabeza–Si, desea algo pídalo a la joven doncella y esto llegara en el momento debido.

Ella asintió, apartando sus lentes dejando ver unos hermosos ojos sagaces y seductores en aquel rostro suave de hermosa piel blanca y elegancia resaltada. Tomo asiento, saludando a Lord Mikk con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Luego siguió una joven que parecía vestir un uniforme extraño de falda corta que dejaba ver sus piernas esbeltas. Algo que extraño a Allen en cierto modo porque parecía ser una estudiante y su cabello corto despeinado con algunos brillos azul oscuro como el cielo junto a sus ojos azul oscuro, con un extraño brillo de experiencia.

–Puedo decir, Lavi que tenía mucho tiempo sin verte–comento ella, mientras sonreía haciendo que su rostro se viera hermoso– ¿Qué sorpresa tendré si tomase la carta que está lejos del rey?

–Lady Camelot, simplemente tendrá lo que merece. Aunque es una lástima que haya sido convocada, ¿Sabe? –Comento el burlón–Es como si el mundo viera, a la doncella perder su virtud en sociedad…aunque creo que ganara más una hermosa dama, una de sueños…

Ella soltó una sonrisita, y tomo suavemente una carta mientras se volvía para fulminarle con la mirada azul oscurecida.

–Ya sabes, mi nombre es Road y el título es de mi padre–comento ella sentándose con las piernas cruzadas que parecían enguantadas con unas medias hasta las rodillas con unos zapatos negros con aquella camisa negra y debajo una blanca, tenía desabrochada la corbata negra–La próxima vez, que me llames…no sabes lo que te espera.

Era una amenaza velada, algo que le pareció un poco extraño a Allen al ver la media sonrisa que parecía más una mueca de temor.

"¿Acaso conocía como era ella fuera de este lugar?" pensó Allen, viendo como uno a uno tomaban su carta un par de gemelos (un par de chicos) vestían de forma oscura y un poco gótica aunque la diferencia estaba en su cabello. Ambos tomaron al mismo tiempo la carta y se miraron cómplices para sonreír alejándose, mientras Lavi negaba con la mirada, luego un mendigo de cabello castaño y ojos desorbitadamente suaves como los de un hombre que ha visto todo, pero, también nada, luego un hombre de traje de cabello negro con una mirada tosca tomo una carta y se alejó algo que le pareció extraño fue que el pelirrojo sonrío.

Luego un hombre de lentes de cabello negro despeinado parecía una persona bastante culta, a pesar de su apariencia. Tomo una carta y volvió a su asiento, en la mente de Allen sonaban los nombres de cada uno de los demás participantes, uno a uno sus rostros se veían en su cabeza.

"Lord Tykki Mikk, Lady Lulu Bell, Lady Road Camelot, el Mendigo Wisely…El erudito Clement, Lord Jasdero y Lord David, Lord Oldrich, Lord Marchand, Skin Bolic el marinero…" mientras miraba la carta sobre la mesa y vio el borde dorado con una forma singular parecían oro, en el centro remarcaba unas palabras en algún idioma árabe con la luna y el sol en un eclipse que se abría paso en las paredes de su mente.

"Kismet" era la palabra que había escuchado a un extranjero mientras jugaba a las cartas en el casino.

Trago en seco, para cuando levanto la carta con su mano izquierda y sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda mientras giraba la carta para encontrarse con el temido bufón de la baraja: El Joker.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

 **Dio te benedica da tutti, Buon Giorno, Buona Notte, XD**

 **Lol, he escrito demasiado…u.u**

 **Bueno por lo menos puedo dar gracias a los moderadores de Poker Reto ya que ha sido difícil escribir más de 5000 palabras, bueno Dios sabe que estoy alegre porque él me ha animado.**

 **Y, Gracias a el siempre tengo sueños extravagantes que me sirven para estos escritos. Aunque trato de entender algunos temas de mi universidad que aún estoy confusa.**

 **(1) Dealer: Repartidor**


	3. Azar

**Serie The Deck:**

 **Parte 1: El Reto**

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor(a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes:** Allen Walker

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Disclaimer:** D. Gray man© Katsura Hoshino

 **Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno)

* * *

 **Summary: El más peligroso y apasionado de los juegos, que daría paso a la guerra de estrategas más grandes. Allen Walker un jugador de los más bajos casinos se ve envuelto en un Reto que cumpliría sus más anhelados deseos.**

" **Esta historia participa en el reto Póker del Foro Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"**

 **Comunidad:** Resurgiendo entre las cenizas

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Azar**

 **"El punto clave en el póker es nunca perder la cabeza. Si la pierdes, seguro que perderás todas tus fichas"**

 **William J. Florence**

– ¡Bien! –palmeo sus manos con una sonrisa el pelirrojo–A cada uno os pediré que registréis sus cartas conmigo para darle su debida llave. Por cierto… Mi nombre es Lavi Bookman quien observara con neutralidad el torneo, y, es un gusto tenerlos aquí…aunque puedo decirles que anteriormente ya se ha realizado en otros países sin muchos resultados…pero, esperamos que gane el mejor.

Todos sonrieron.

–Aunque todos sabemos, que aquí todos ganan–comento en un murmullo confidencial, haciendo que el resto soltara una carcajada–Vale, os deseo una buena noche damas y caballeros. Oh, por cierto casi lo olvido…aquí tenéis vuestras llaves, podéis acercaros en el orden de cartas de la mayor a la menor y el comodín queda al último.

Se acercaron uno a uno primero Lord Oldrich "King", luego la hermosa dama rubia "Queen", Luego Lord David "El Tres", Lord Jasdero"El Diez", Road "El Nueve", Skin Bolic "El ocho", Clement "El siete", Wisely "El Cinco", Lord Tykki Mikk "The Jack", Lord Marchand "El dos" y cuando quedo solo Lavi suspiro lanzándose a un sofá.

–Debía suponer que tú serias el joker ¿eh? –comento con una sonrisa sincera, la primera de toda la noche mientras soltaba un hondo suspiro–Para ser sincero, tus habilidades en el póker son bastante buenas aunque, pensándolo bien… ¿sabes que en este torneo todo está permitido incluyendo las trampas?

Allen se sonrojo, haciendo reír al pelirrojo.

–Los conocemos a todos bien, tu habitación es diferente por una razón…tu, eres el comodín la carta más aleatoria y por ende estas disponible para estar en cada partida que el azar decida–comento con su mirada verde burlona–Además, estarás en el primer piso y allí estará esperando cualquier ropa que desees… ¿Allen, no?

Asintió, mientras acomodaba sus lentes en su nariz.

–Pues, chico debes descansar porque el día de mañana será duro–tomo un par de copas, y sirvió vino con elegancia mientras extendía una copa al castaño–El Torneo no es tan fácil como piensas, hay cosas allá afuera que no has visto en los casinos de Grossvenor o de Picadilly amigo.

Bebió un trago de vino, y, soltó una carcajada el pelirrojo.

–El Mundo, es solo una sombra de lo que ha de venir…es una sombra…una terrible sombra que nos ciega a todos–comento en un murmullo, su mirada esmeralda se entorno–Bebe conmigo, Allen…después de todo ahora eres rico, después… ¿Quién sabe? Creo que Dios amigo, creo que Dios…

Allen no bebía, eso era una regla del juego que se había impuesto y por primera vez había roto su promesa. Bebió ávidamente de la copa, saboreando el vino de la más exquisita cosecha de uva de Francia y añorando como un sediento más, extendió su copa al Dealer.

–Es Delicioso, ¿Eh? –comento Lavi, mientras él tomaba el vino como si fuese agua. Por un instante vio en los ojos de Lavi el cinismo y como la habitación daba vueltas–Espero que duerma bien, mi lord.

Sintió ligero las piernas y solo pudo ver oscuridad.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lavi observo al cuerpo inerte del chico de cabello castaño, tenía un rostro angelical a pesar de su edad o trabajo. Tras los lentes observo las facciones nobles de aquel chico, sabia por los investigadores y ahora confirmaría mientras se acuclillaba sobre los rumores de su brazo izquierdo.

Alzo la manga del brazo, para encontrarse con unas uñas y un brazo negro bajo la ropa. Y, sonrío mientras se levantaba palmeando llamo a un mayordomo.

–Informad al Conde, denle este mensaje: "El joker es una pieza de su interés"–comento mientras el joven asentía y salía por las puertas, unos minutos después un par de hombres de noble cuna aparecían en el umbral.

Lavi hizo una reverencia, mientras ingresaban ambos hombres eran quienes patrocinaban el torneo y por supuesto buscaban un fin como todos los hombres al invertir dinero: Aunque de por sí, ellos no lo necesitaban, pero, aquel nuevo proyecto en el que llevaban un año estaba llegando a culminar.

–Mi lord, este chico es el Joker–comento el pelirrojo extendiendo su mano en dirección a Allen Walker. El otro hombre, traía a otro más pequeño con ojos en sombras y uno que conocía muy bien el pelirrojo–Oh, Lord Sheryl…ha traído al viejo, es una forma interesante de mantener el código.

–Así que este es el último torneo que haremos, ¿No? –Comento el hombre, mientras veía al conde acuclillarse ante el joven plebeyo inconsciente con un interés inusitado–Han traído inclusive a un nuevo espécimen, uno con el que la Orden ha experimentado…eso es más que nuevo.

El conde simplemente asintió, aunque Lavi pudo ver un atisbo de reconocimiento en los ojos de aquel hombre para esconderse en las brumas del iris de color dorado y que luego murmuraba algo con el ministro Sheryl que pareció sorprenderse.

–Bueno, bueno…en este torneo estamos sacrificando más de lo que pensaba…espero que esta vez funcione, sino, ese estúpido de Fiddler vera de cerca la muerte…–comento mordaz mientras se volvía para mirarlo tras el monóculo–Lavi, espero estéis atento a mi querida niña.

El asintió, mientras ellos salían.

Se volvió para ver al castaño dormir y sonrío al pensar en que después de diez años de muerto el hermano del Conde había dejado en la tierra su marca en un chico de apariencia angelical, aunque tras aquel se escondieran los más grandes secretos de la sabiduría con el que todos los hombres soñaban: inmortalidad.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Allen despertó en una cama de dosel y con una bata de seda color negro con un bordado rojo del símbolo del Joker. Miro a un lado y a otro, para ver que no estaba en el salón con el Dealer soltó un hondo suspiro.

"había algo en el vino" pensó con claridad, y, el día de hoy comenzaría el torneo. Apareció una doncella, que hizo una reverencia abriendo luego las cortinas para dejar ver el mar a la vista algo que sorprendió a Allen mientras otra entraba dejando una bandeja de comida.

Se levantó, mientras otra entraba para llegar hasta el closet y tomar un traje de chaqueta negra sin corbatín con una camisa blanca, un par de botas negras con ello también alguno que otros accesorios dejándolos sobre la mesa.

–Mi lord, tiene exactamente hora y media para bajar a recibir las instrucciones–comento palmeo un par de veces y las demás doncellas salieron mientras esta cerraba las puertas de su habitación con una leve reverencia, antes de salir.

Miro todo el cuarto, y sonrío, aunque había sido arriesgado podía decirse que era agradable saber que no tenía nada que perder.

Tomo un baño caliente, uno que nunca se daba el lujo y soltó una carcajada. Luego de salir con la bata de seda negra tomo una toalla para secarse el cabello castaño, miro la bandeja del desayuno para encontrarse con unos manjares de nobles.

"¡Dios, esto es real!" pensó alegre al dar el primer mordisco a la tajada de jamón y suspiro de placer. Se dejó caer con el pelo revuelto en la cama suave y miro hacia el techo donde la pintura del cielo con un hermoso desplegar de la luna brillando en un hermoso rojo.

Se levantó, y, al terminar de vestirse sin colocarse el corbatín negro. Tomo sus pocas cosas personales metiéndolas en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro.

Observo la llave con el dije de un joker en negro y rojo girando sobre sí mismo entre sus dedos, salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta. Salió del lugar y caminando por el pasillo busco las escaleras, un joven sirviente se inclinó pero tenía en el pecho el bordado de la misma carta que había sacado.

–Por acá, mi lord–comento mientras lo guiaba a un enorme salón donde estaban desperdigadas con elementos de juego alrededor, observo a sus compañeros de juego con vestimentas inusuales–Espero pueda divertirse, y sea de su agrado.

Allen asintió, mientras veía al joven desaparecer en las puertas.

– ¡Bienvenidos! –Exclamo en la mesa del centro un pelirrojo bajo la luz de las lámpara alzando su mirada verde burlona–Que su noche haya sido dulce, y sus sueños llenos de la paz duradera…en fin, es hora de comenzar el torneo. Organícense en torno a la mesa y reciban los designios del azar para su lucha en la mesa.

Una caja con trazos míticos, hiedras flores talladas con hilos dorados en los bordes junto al famoso pierrot en colores negros, blancos y rojos.

–Por favor escojan el juego y de aquí en adelante será de manera distinta simplemente el joker será quien se excluya de escoger–comento palmeando mientras la caja negra con rojo se acercaba a Allen–Es el único que debe entrar en la partida que el azar le designe, adelante señor Walker.

Allen tomo unas pequeñas pelotas y sacando una de color dorado con un nombre tallado en ella la extendió al dealer.

–Five Card Draw, señor Walker–comento Lavi sonriente y señalo la mesa donde estaban sentados Lord Tykki, Lady Road, Lady Lulu Bell, Lord Marchand–Os toco con ellos, así que tengas buena suerte. Por cierto pronto nos veremos…

Se movió sigilosamente para dar al otro grupo sus instrucciones, cruzaron el salón hacia la división entre las salas que se alzaba con una pared de cristal grueso y se encontraba suavemente iluminada por las lámparas de gas.

–Bien, ya ustedes conocen las reglas del Five Card Draw–comento se encogió de hombros–Os digo que vuestras fichas de apuestas están en los cajones de sus asientos organizados por los valores de mayor a menor. Bien la apuesta mínima serán 10 libras esterlinas, la máxima como estipulan las fichas serán de 10.000 libras.

Allen estaba sorprendido por las cifras, no usaba más de 50 libras y sostener entre sus dedos las cantidades que manejaban los más adinerados de la nobleza le parecía un gran disparate.

–Por cierto, si alguien tiene alguna duda de nuestra ubicación estamos en Dover–comento Lavi sorprendiendo a la gente, aunque conocía a los chicos estos cuando estas por primera vez en un juego del que no puedes escapar–Comencemos. Estaremos usando una variante de póker high low. ¿Quién tomara las manos altas?

Alzaron las manos Allen y Tykki y las más bajas las tomaron Lord Marchand y Lulu Bell. Road, simplemente se encogió de hombros después de alzarlas un par de veces dejando confusos a los demás jugadores.

Repartió a cada uno cinco cartas boca abajo, y dando a entender la primera ronda de apuestas comenzaron.

Lord Trade Marchand, quien estaba a la izquierda comenzaba y mirando sus cartas para ver que podía hacer con su mano. Observo un par de dos de picas, un tres de trébol, junto a un 10 de corazones y a su lado una J de Diamante.

"Es un juego, no tengo una buena mano pero con ese par de dos tal vez… ¡No, eso no es suficiente, debo…!" pensó desesperado su rostro impasible y pidió un nuevo par de cartas descartando el tres de trébol, un dos de picas y el 10 de corazones, aunque al final decidió sacrificar la J de diamante.

Recibió las nuevas cartas en silencio, las volteo para sí mismo uniéndolas a la mano para ver un As de diamante, un 4 de picas, un tres de diamante y un 9 de corazones. Asintió, mientras dejaba claro que no deseaba dar más al caso.

Aunque sabía que su descarte, podía molestar más adelante en la repartición.

Siguió Tykki Mikk para ver su mano y encontrarse con una hermosa Q de corazones, una K de trébol, un As de corazones, una J de diamantes y un 9 de corazones.

"¡Dios!" pensó Tykki sabiendo que solo tenía que jugar bien su mano para ganar con la mano alta y por supuesto ese chico no ganaría…ni siquiera contra él. Él descarto su J de diamantes y K de trébol para recibir unas cartas que llegaron hasta su manga desapareciendo en el pozo oscuro de su chaqueta e ingresando unas nuevas.

Sabía que ganaría, no importaba como.

En el caso de Allen hacia mucho que había hecho su observación, y en sí mismo sonrío sin dejar ver su estratagema. Soltó un suspiro de desaliento, mientras esperaba con una apariencia desalentada dejo las cinco cartas sobre la mesa esperando que las cambiara.

–Oh, he tenido una mala mano–comento el provocando la sonrisa malévola de Lord Mikk, Lord Marchand y Lady Lulu bell.

Pero, algo de la sutil indiferencia de la joven Road que lo observaba con burla y se encogía de hombros. Era un enemigo de temer, si sus intenciones se escondían tras los iris azules oscuro de su rostro; debía tener cuidado con ella e incluso con Lady Lulu bell.

Lavi cambio las cartas, y pudo ver la velocidad con que cambiaba las tarjetas mientras los demás sonreían distrayéndose. Algo que el chico aprovecho, y, observo el brillo burlón de sus ojos: Pronto tendrían un ganador.

Escucharon el grito del otro lado de la sala, al parecer el señor Skin Bolic estaba enojado, había perdido en la mesa en un tiempo bastante corto para haber comenzado hacia poco.

Road Camelot miro a sus compañeros, que parecían tener una estrategia y ella no era la excepción. Pero, lo que no sabían era que ella podía tener el juego ganado sin que lo supieran…ella tenía el comodín y la peor mano seria expulsada de la mesa, eso era lo que sabía según las normas que Lavi había querido explicarles a ellos.

Miro su mano: "Un As de diamantes, un dos de picas, un tres de corazón, un 4 de trébol, y un dos de corazon" pensó ella y dejando en la mesa la carta para descartarla y cambiarla por otra mientras deslizaba la carta sobre la mesa para recibir la del pelirrojo.

–Gracias Lavi–comento ella suavemente.

Lo que extraño a Allen es que no mirase la carta y colocara su mano junto a la carta.

–Bien, ya que también Lady Lulu bell ha descartado y rápidamente ha recibido sus cartas es hora de la última ronda de apuestas–comento el pelirrojo burlón–Es hora de darles a conocer una norma, quien gane puede pedir lo que desee…es hora de conocer sus manos. Bien, el último en apostar en la ronda anterior es el primero que deje ver sus cartas…comience Lady Lulu bell.

Ella dejo sus cartas expuestas ante Lavi, que pudo ver un par de J de picas y un As, uno, dos, tres de diamantes.

–Oh, mi lady la mano baja que usted había dicho–comento el sonriente, mientras ella lo miraba con impasibilidad con ojos llenos de soberbia–Bien, Ahora sigue usted Lord Mikk.

Expuso una mano bastante alta en la que el "Nueve, diez, J, Q, K de picas" miro Lavi, era bastante alta para ser una trampa después de todo, él era Bookman y veía todo lo que se movía en la mesa incluso los sedantes en los vinos que preparaban los sirvientes para ultimar detalles para los perdedores.

–Bien, muéstrenos Lord Marchand–dijo Lavi, mientras veía como desplegaba un "As de diamantes, un dos de picas, un tres de diamante, cuatro de picas y un nueve de diamante" el sonrío asintiendo–Ahora usted, joven Walker.

Allen suspiro, para dejar ver su mano un "10, J, Q, K junto a un As de trébol" Era una mejor mano que la del señor Mikk, la más alta del High Low. Entonces se volvió para ver a la joven Road, quien sonrío.

–Bueno, aquí tenéis…–comento burlona.

Desplego el mejor juego bajo que había de la mesa. " Un As de diamantes, un dos de picas, un tres de corazón, un 4 de trébol, y un dos de corazón " sorprendiendo a un Lord Marchand y a una Lady Lulu Bell.

Lavi sonrió, para extender sus dedos enguantados tomando las cartas mientras las ganancias desaparecían acumulándose entre las manos más alta y baja.

–Bien, mi lady y mi lord ustedes tendrán un duelo a parte para ver quién será el ganador de su empate–comento señalando a un Dealer joven con unas marcas debajo de sus ojos–Madarao hará el resto de este duelo y en cambio debo darle sus respectivas ganancias.

Lady Lulu bell y Lord Trade se habían apartado hacia la mesa del medio.

–Bueno, usted señor Walker y Lady Road disfruten de su cena por supuesto esperen su próximo duelo en un par de horas–comento el pelirrojo señalando al comedor decorado de forma exquisita, y caminando hacia el lugar pudo ver como ella simplemente se burlaba de él.

– ¿Qué es lo gracioso? –espeto el molesto, mientras ella se dejaba caer en la mesa y tomaba la carta con burla.

–Simplemente, crees que no es obvio que tu perfecta mano no fuese un truco–comento con una risita, mientras observaba la puerta que se veía hacia al mar–Mira, Allen ten cuidado porque en lo que he jugado aquí en The Deck siempre suele haber alguien como tu…es por eso, que os digo lord Walker que cuando pierdas te verás obligado a hace lo que diga.

Él se sorprendió por su fuerte convicción, mientras ella soltaba una risa a lo que el arqueo un ceño fruncido. Mientras ella hablaba en un fluido francés, al camarero pidiendo un delicioso plato y el mirando los platos pidió algo bastante intrigante a su vida.

–Bueno, si es que logras ganarme…niña–comento burlón.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de indignación y se inflamaron, miro su cabello agitado como siempre siendo tan indomable como lo había conocido. Vestía un suave vestido rosa claro, y un collar que cubría su cuello pensaba en que en verdad era una chica noble que estaba lejos de su alcance.

–En verdad, espero que sobrevivas al torneo…me gustas Allen, no quiero que pierdas aunque si ocurre me encantara ser yo quien lo haga–comento y cuando quiso responder Allen, llego el mayordomo con los platos que habían pedido poco antes–Disfruta mientras puedas, Allen…

Observo como de la sala de juegos salía Lord Marchand enojado con un mechón desencajado de su cabello negro y miro fulminante a lady Lulu Bell. Miro como un joven ofrecía una copa de vino, y, este enojado lo bebió de un trago sin rechistar dejando con sus pasos resonar en el pasillo por donde el señor Bolic se había ido.

"perdió la cabeza" pensó Allen.

–Otro que ha perdido, bueno, espero que les "Caiga bien" la recompensa–comento Road mirando con indiferencia, mientras volvía a comer.

En cambio, Allen no sabía a qué se refería lo que había querido decir. Había ganado y todavía tenía que humillar al otro jugador que no gano ni la mano alta o la baja así que…"¿Qué sería la mejor para humillar en su próxima partida al conde Tykki Mikk?" pensó sonriente mientras llegaba a su mesa Lady Lulu Bell.

– ¿Y, Bien donde está el Dealer? –pregunto buscando con la mirada.

–Por allí–respondió señalando Road hacia la mesa principal donde estaban llegando los otros Dealers observando las mesas–Tal vez, podrías librarlo de aquel trabajo ¿No, crees?

Ella se levantó, para alejarse hacia Lavi y Allen pudo tener misericordia del cínico Dealer al tener a aquella "Vampiresa" tras el para traerle más problemas. Suspiro, mientras probaba el pavo y deliraba en las delicias de la carne del animal junto a las especias de casa rural.

"Si, tuviese una familia…tal vez, podría ver a mi esposa cocinar y sonreír solo para mi…" pensó él.

Y, se estremeció al saber que en sus bolsillos la muestra de ser el Joker del juego. Uno que no podía controlar en que debía participar, ya que incluso la misma carta era un azar en las partidas.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Dio te benedica da tutti, Buon Giorno, Buona Notte, XD**

 **Espero os guste y agradezco a los moderadores aceptar mi historia, aunque saben es difícil acoplar el juego actual de póker con un siglo o dos menos. Bueno, bendiciones XD**


	4. ¿Perdedor o Ganador?

**Serie The Deck:**

 **Parte 1: El Reto**

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor(a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes:** Allen Walker

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Disclaimer:** D. Gray man© Katsura Hoshino

 **Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno)

 **Summary: El más peligroso y apasionado de los juegos, que daría paso a la guerra de estrategas más grandes. Allen Walker un jugador de los más bajos casinos se ve envuelto en un Reto que cumpliría sus más anhelados deseos.**

" **Esta historia participa en el reto Póker del Foro Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"**

 **Comunidad:** Resurgiendo entre las cenizas

 **Capítulo 4: ¿Perdedor o Ganador?**

 **"El póker es como la guerra; no hay ningún mañana. Tienes que elegir que montañas o que defender y morir intentándolo, o convertirte en rey"**

 **Johnny Hale**

Allen habia quedado estupefacto al encontrar al Dealer.

Lo habia estado buscando desde la cena, suspiro, mientras daba vueltas por los pisos para luego ser direccionado por Road hasta el cuarto donde se marcaba la "Q" y la respectiva imagen de una coqueta Reina en colores rojo con negro.

"¿Por qué estara aquí?" penso, recordo que el debia entregar el premio que Lady Lulu Bell habia pedido y que al parecer estaba en ello.

Toco la puerta para encontrarse con un guia, quien le invito hasta el cuarto antes de la habitacion. Era grande el lugar, las llamas de la chimenea y los elegantes muebles en tonos caobas junto al estante de libros con diferentes galeria de autores.

"Al parecer cada cuarto tenia uno" penso mirando la estancia, el guia le señalo la habitacion algo que le parecio aun mas extraño.

Entonces, escucho ruidos despues de que el guia saliera dejando la estancia en silencio. Se acerco a la puerta y toco suavemente, entonces, de manera brusca ante el salio un pelirrojo descamisado con el pantalon medio abrochado. Su cabello revuelto, mientras le miraba con cinica burla para dejar ver a una mujer en la cama desnuda.

–¿Qué vienes a buscar, Allen? –pregunto arqueando su ceja, mientras apoyaba una de sus manos sobre el umbral de la puerta.

–Y-Yo….–comento sonrojandose mientras tartamudeaba, mirando a otro lado sin recordar lo que iba a decir.

–¿Acaso quieres mirar? –comento burlon–¿Quién te dijo donde estaba?

Y, entonces lo comprendio.

Road Camelot habia jugado con el e incluso se habia burlado de su "credulidad" apreto los dientes, salio disparado con paso firme de la habitacion que pertenecia a Lady Bell.

"Aplastaria a aquella chica" penso furibundo.

Al final, no la aplasto sino que se deshizo de otros y ella lo vencio a el.

"Una cosa esta clara. Al poker no se puede ganar siempre en todas las manos, todo va a rachas" penso suspirando mirando a la coqueta chica que habia eliminado a tres contrincantes.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Estaba atado a una silla y había perdido.

Tyki no sabía que era lo que había sucedido, sabía que algo no estaba bien y menos en un lugar oscuro con una luz cegadora dándole a los ojos. Confuso, trato de mirar de un lado a otro tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido…

 _Una tres horas antes…_

– ¡Rayos! –grito Tyki levantandose y tirando de la silla, sabia que aquel mocoso habia usado un farol. Recordo que Wisely habia ganado la mesa y Allen Walker junto a el habian quedado en empate.

Ahora cuando habia perdido, habia sido por la pareja mas debil y eso en verdad le habia molestado."¿En que momento habia obtenido un par de Ases y seis?" penso mientras miraba el par d que tenia.

No habia sucedido esto, unas horas antes cuando habia perdido Lord Jasdero y Lord David ante el en un full. Y, ante ese mocoso que habia mandado a Lady Lulu Bell al paraiso se resigno con un suspiro.

–Bien, muchacho has ganado–suspiro, dejando la apuesta que habia prometido unas 3000 libras esterlinas–Pero, pronto me desquitare ¿Oiste?

El joven sonrio, mientras lo veia alejarse. Sabia que Road estaba clasificada en la final y bueno en ese momento podria gozar de su premio, un camarero se acerco a el.

–¿Desea algo de beber, mi lord? –su pregunta le hizo recordar el mal sabor de la derrota y de un trago dejo vacio la copa que dejo bruscamente sobre la bandeja.

Camino por el pasillo donde su guia le mostraba el camino, por supuesto era extraño tener un guia personal y "¿Eso que importaba? "penso mientras recordaba haber bebido lo suficiente para sentir mareo.

–¿Mi habitacion…?–comento confuso luego cayo en el suelo, sintiendo que su cuerpo estaba paralizado y que el joven lo levantaba mientras perdia el sentido.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahora en el presente, tratando de mirar a su interlocutor confuso parpadeo.

–¿Tenia que perder usted "The Jack" quien me agradaba? –comento una voz familiar, entonces la luz cegadora se movio para fijarse en la figura del Dealer. Solto un hondo suspiro, mientras descruzaba sus brazos acercandose a el–Bueno, por lo menos sus compañeros anteriores han sobrevivido al "Experimento"

–U-Usted…–comento con la boca seca– ¿Q-Que…me…ha hecho…?

–Nada, solo lo que se ha estipulado en el contrato–comento el pelirrojo mientras asentia, entonces, pudo ver un hombre con Gafas de cabello negro atado en una trenza. Trazaba datos sobre una libreta de papel, donde remarcaba algunos dibujos del cuerpo humano–Ademas, simplemente vere el resultado. Adelante Doc.

El hombre indiferente sostenia entre sus dedos una temible y extraña caja en la que habia algo. Hizo una mueca, al mirar los googles sobre la cabeza del hombre con ojos avidos de usarle como un simple conejillo de indias.

–Espero no reaccione de la misma forma que Lord Oldrich–comento el hombre mientras el pelirrojo se habia acercado, lo sostenia de la boca ahora que estaba aturdido gracias al somnifero y mirando de soslayo luchando contra su invasion al ver una oscura semilla o algo parecido que le era introducido.

Luchaba con dientes, la lengua, e incluso con el aire inutilmente para sentir como se deslizaba la desagradable cosa que su cuerpo rechazaba.

–¡Oeh! –comento el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido–¿Acaso los "patogenos" que usaste en sus comidas no les ayuda un poco mas?

El hombre parecio encogerse de hombros.

Tyki sintio un escalofrio, el horrible dolor en su pecho lo hizo retorcerse e incluso gritar sin voz. Parecia que sus huesos se iban a destrozar, como si cada miembro e incluso su pecho fuese atravesado por miles de espadas en su piel.

Sus ojos parecian mirar en blanco y negro, como paso de ver a dos hombres sintiendo como su frente se humedecia e incluso como los dos tipos se alejaban de el.

"¿Iba a morir?" penso el, mientras sentia como su garganta apretaba y entonces sintio del intenso calor en su cuerpo como algo fresco lo tocaba.

Abrio agotado los ojos ahora encontrandose con el bello rostro de Lady Lulu Bell. Ella sonrio, mientras deslizaba sus uñas por su pecho que parecia expuesto mientras ella se acomodaba sobre el para besarlo.

–Bueno, creo que fue la mejor decision traerla–comento Lavi, sabiendo que los efectos en ella actuaban de forma extraña–Asi le damos a dos pajaros de un solo tiro.

–Esa dosis de Somnifero, lo mantiene lejos del peor dolor aunque…–comento el Doctor Fiddler mirando lo que habian aparecido en cada uno de sus "Conejillos"–Lo mas constante, son la piel gris e incluso los estigmas en su piel aunque lo que cambia son las habilidades.

Lavi suspiro, mientras miraba la satisfacción lujuriosa en la que la rubia parecia prendada de quien seria el próximo "Éxito" en los experimentos.

Apartarla y dejar que por si solo, aceptara los efectos secundarios del narcotico creado a base de un tipo de sangre. En verdad, el conde milenario se estaba volviendo loco e incluso llegar a tal limite de "Crearse" hermanos.

Eso en verdad, era loco.

"¿Y, eso que le importaba?" penso encogiéndose de hombros mientras usaba la extraña cadena que le entrego el Doc. Mientras envolvia a la desnuda mujer que comenzaba a deformarse; el suspiro llevandose a la "Dama".

En verdad, esto se estaba volviendo mas extraño.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Allen sabia que el torneo habia terminado.

Estaba frente a Road jugando y en su mano solo habia dos cartas la 8 de trebol y un 6 de picas. Sus latidos eran nerviosos, porque este juego solo te daban dos cartas y el azar jugaba bastante aquí comenzo la apuesta, frente a su ultima adversaria: Road Camelot.

El dealer, Lavi quien habia visto con aquella mujer hacia unos tres dias y que la ultima ronda entre Wisely, el y Road habiendo eliminado al vagabundo solo quedaba una adversaria que no deseaba tener.

Lavi levanto una carta, era un ocho de corazones. Allen trago en seco, debia esperar si era el caso ese par de dos 8 podrian darle puntos; colocaron dos fichas de 10 Oro y Road dio un Big Blind de 20 Oro, ella dio un check, y comenzo el flop.

Al final del juego despues de haber llevado su apuesta hasta las 120 monedas de Oro ella mostro un 7 de picas y una J de trebol. Y el su aplastante ocho de trebol y seis de picas.

Un dos de picas, un tres de corazones, un par de nueves de pica y trebol le habian dado la victoria.

Ella sonrio, echandose hacia atrás acomodandose a la silla. Se levanto de la silla, sin haberse dado cuenta le habia dado un beso en la mejilla y entonces sintio como ante el todo se distorsionaba apareciendo un hombre de traje oscuro.

–Oh, asi que este es el ganador de nuestro pequeño "Deck"–murmuro el hombre cuyos ojos brillaban dorados en la oscuridad, deslizando la carta conocida como el As sobre la mesa. Allen trato de levantarse y se sintio intimidado ante aquel adversario–Comencemos.

Estaba exhausto, tantas partidas y aun asi estaban empatados.

Suspiro, mientras veia como Lavi entregaba esta vez el mazo al hombre con monoculo. Estaba nervioso, ese hombre era extraño y ademas demasiado listo para si.

–¿Y, bien? –comento el hombre mientras vio que su mano parecia ser aplastada ante aquel 4. 2 de diamantes y J de corazones mientras el exponia u de corazones. –Asi que habeis perdido, ¿No es asi señor Walker?

El trago en seco, entonces, se dio cuenta de una cosa.

Estaba rodeado, un par de hombres lo sostenian de sus brazos con capuchas cubriendo sus rostros. Se retorcio, y, zafandose de uno de ellos corrio por el pasillo tirando tras el todo lo que pudiera retrasar se desvio por un pasillo lanzandose por la ventana.

Se agarro del arbol, luego pudo ver que le miraban desde la ventana. Salto al suelo y salio corriendo sabia que lo seguirian, mientras sentia como la adrenalina e incluso el panico de que lo atraparan lo llenaba de fuerzas.

Y, todo se fue de mal en peor.

Sintio un dolor en el pecho, se tropezo y cayo de rodillas se llevo la mano al pecho mientras sus latidos se hacian dolorosos. Todo comenzo a dar vueltas, sintio los pasos acercarse de alguien sabia que la percepcion del tiempo estaba alterada.

Miro la figura del hombre frente a el, un viento frio soplo mientras soltaba una carcajada sabiendo que ese era el fin.

–Es interesante, señor Walker–comento la voz profunda del hombre que comenzo a levantar su rostro, ya no sentia ni siquiera cuando los esbirros del hombre vestidos de capuchas le sostenian–Siquiera quiso pensar en escapar, aun sabiendo que no tenias escapatoria.

Allen simplemente fijo sus ojos en los dorados de aquel cinico hombre, algo le era familiar. Entonces, escucho la risa del hombre que en un borron se vestia con blanco "¿Un Médico?" penso el mientras abria algo hacia el hombre que asentia.

–Llevenlo hasta la cama del Joker–comento el hombre mientras lo levantaban y el mundo comenzo a dar vueltas.

Ellos se iban mas lejos, sintio que alguien estaba a su lado.

– _Lo siento, Allen_ –murmuro una voz familiar y cerro los ojos; poco despues los volvio a abrir para encontrarse atado a un lugar incomodo. Aunque, penso era mejor que el suelo mientras sentia las frias cuerdas contra su piel.

Todo daba vueltas, la puerta se abrio bruscamente y un hombre de blanco se acerco para luego sentir como otros dos abrian su boca e introducia una extraña sustancia viscosa que era verdaderamente desagradable.

Tosiendo, trato de mirar al frente no tenia sus lentes y todo estaba distorsionado. El lugar parecia arder, todo daba vueltas en verdad se sentia mal como si fuese a morir aunque ellos no lo dejarian siquiera eso.

Miro al techo oscuro, mientras se sentia mareado y la locura comenzaba a envolver sus pensamientos dispersos. Su garganta parecia seca, su respiracion trabajosa en verdad era horrible apretaba sus dientes cuando sentia como todo alrededor lo trataba de volver loco.

–A~llen–comento una voz cantarina, el parpadeo lentamente y trato de seguirla para no perderse en ese mar de locura e inclemente oscuridad cuando parecia una luz en medio de ese torbellino de dolor–¿Qué estas pensando?

–¿Ugh? –hizo un pequeño ruido, mientras la voz de ella era insistente.

–Jo, sin saber tu alguien tan tonto al jugar el poker no podria ganarme–comento burlona, pudo ver como sus ojos ahora grises e inclusive una cicatriz que se habia hecho con uno de los afilados cuchillos sangrando mientras en su torso se remarcaba un tatuaje oscuro y el extraño blanco que habia tinteado su cabello

–Yo…Te gane…–comento en voz ronca, una sonrisa se pintaba en sus labios que deslizaban una linea de sangre.

Ella limpio sus labios, mientras cerraba sus ojos luego lanzaba sobre el una manta.

–¿Mejor? –pregunto con una sonrisa, mientras el asentia y se dejaba caer en el sueño–Descansa…

Cuando Allen desperto estaba mirando el techo donde un abanico de aspas de madera se movia lentamente, el calor era suave y un viento fresco parecia venir desde una ventana. Parpadeo lentamente, levanto su brazo izquierdo donde habia un anillo en oro con un extraño emblema sus dedos eran realmente mas sutiles que antes.

Estiro los dedos, el aroma era extraordinario y acomodándose en la seda de las sabanas sintio en su piel como si el mundo se extendiera ante el.

–Hasta que despertaste, ¿eh? –comento la voz burlona, se volvio para encontrar a un pelirrojo. Lo miro con ira, y, deseaba utilizarlo como cebo para los peces–¡No te molestes! ¿Acaso no te sientes diferente?

–De…Dealer…–murmuro apretando las manos, para levantar su mirada encontrandose con su imagen frente al espejo y solo se llevaba su mano a la frente–¿Qué me sucedio?

–Es el mejor efecto secundario, aunque el corte en la cara te lo hiciste solo cuando…actuabas freneticamente–comento encogiendose de hombros–Ademas, ahora has heredado todo esto.

Señalo alrededor, y, asi mismo.

–¿Tú? –pregunto con voz ronca–¿Dónde estoy…?

–En tu nueva casa, A~llen–comento la voz cantarina de Road, abriendo el armario bruscamente algo que le parecio extraño–Ademas, tu "Padre" era amigo del Conde. Y, bueno decidio adoptarte…

Allen no sabia nada, se dejo caer sobre la cama y cerro los ojos ahora era rico. No sabia que habia pasado desde el dolor, la locura o la tormenta que lo consumia solo que ya no era el…estaba muerto para el mundo que habia conocido.

–¡Chico! –exclamo la voz burlona y gutural de un hombre, uno era el que lo consideraba un "chico" en verdad era realmente molesto–¡Es hora de la Revancha!

–Oh, Tyki…¿Te gusta A~llen? –comento Road con ojos entrecerrados.

Allen vio al Bookman, a Road reir e incluso el refunfuño de Tyki soltando un bufido y luego a otros que entraban a reirse. Para encontrarse con los ojos dorados del Conde, quien le habia vencido y lo habia convertido en "esto"

–Buenos dias, decimocuarto–comento el mirandolo fijamente, Allen mantenia fija su mirada dorada luego un extraño sentimiento de verle–Muchos años desde entonces…

–Si, desde la muerte de mi padre…–comento levantandose y de pie ante el, era como verse su propia alma–Ahora, ¿Por qué…?

–Ya lo sabes, ¿No? –comento con una sonrisa, a la que allen correspondió mientras veia el familiar anillo–¿Y bien que decides?

–Ya lo sabes, Tío–comento mientras se volvía a ver a Lord Tyki Mikk con una sonrisa cínica mientras levantaba una carta, una que conocia perfectamente.

El resto del personal, sonreia con picardia Road se envolvio en su cuello con una sonrisa suave y con una muestra de comprension sabiendo que pasaria–Ahora, ¿Comenzamos?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Dio te benedica da tutti, Buon Giorno, Buona Notte, XD**

 **Hi, es el ultimo capitulo y bueno dando un final a esta historia.**


End file.
